Little Red Corvette
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: A different ending to the date Cameron and House went out on.


1The date went ok, awkward moments aside, I mean, what did she really expect anyway? Roses and champagne? Not likely. What she got was House being House. Just when you though he was going to reveal something, he turned to his sarcastic nature and blew any intimacy out of the water.

She could deal with it. She had dealt with it for a long while now. The question was did she want to continue to deal with it? The answer was simple, yet disturbing to her - yes. For House, yes. For anyone else, never. Only him. Why? What made him so special that she was willing to put aside her need for romance and love? The longing to hear three little words. They were only words, after all. Well, at least that is what she would tell herself.

The food was good, the restaurant lovely and the conversation was acceptable. It was now back to the car and to where ever he had planed, if anything. He surprised her when he drove to the local park and parked in a dark lot, beside a small pond. She looked at him questionably, he replied, "Hey, ducks got to eat too."

"We are going to feed ducks?" she asked him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Sure, why not." House got out of the car and opened her door for her. She was still shocked by this, but she didn't call him on it. He would snark and tell her he was sorry for offending her Girl Power and stop. She didn't want him to stop; she would take what ever she could get.

They walked over to the small island, his cane thumping loudly in the stillness of the night. It was late, about 11:30, and no one was around. They were alone - with the thought, her heart slammed in her chest. She wanted to touch him, kiss him. She fought the urge with all of her might but still failed. She reached and slid her hand in his.

House quickly turned and looked at her, his eyes met hers with a small show of surprise and hesitation, but he left his hand in hers and continued to walk. He wanted this, as much as he didn't want to admit it. The feel of her warm hand in his was surprisingly comforting and natural. And that was scary.

Neither one of them said much; the looked at the waterfowl, were mesmerized by the shine of the moon against the surface of the pond. They just stood; hand in hand, quiet and alone in the darkened park. No questions, no patients, do demands. Well the last one wasn't so true. Each of their bodies was making demands, but they never let on.

He felt her eyes on him, and closed his. He knew what she wanted, what they both wanted. Could he do it? It was just a kiss, a brush of the lips; of course he could do it. He wanted to do it. He looked down over his left shoulder at her, her huge, green-blue doe eyes gazing back at him, he crumbled. He slowly leaned into her until their lips touched.

A jolt hit them both - it felt like being shot. House quickly deepened the kiss, against his better judgment, but passion and longing won out over his mind. His arm snaked around her back and pulled her in front of him, pinning her against the railing.

Allison slid her hands under his jacket and felt the tight rope of muscles under his shirt. Her fingers traced the lines, memorizing his body. She gasps for air, breaking lip contact. "House," she moaned.

"Call me Greg," he said as his lips slid down to nibble on her jaw and then the side of her neck. She threw her head back to give him better access to her body. She clutched on to him, afraid she would melt into a puddle right there. She could feel the evidence of his desire pressing against her belly; God she wanted him, more than her next breath.

"Let's get out of here before we both end up in the water. I'm not sure how sturdy these railings are," he muttered against her lips as he claimed them again. Slowly he pulled away and found himself having an even harder time walking. They said nothing on the way back to his car, just walked hand in hand again, but this time, it was him that grasped hers.

Allison's heart was pounding and she was wet. She could feel her juices starting to run down her leg. She chose not to wear panties today, the lines showed too badly with her dress; but now, she almost wished she would have.

Greg stopped at the back of the car and kissed her again. He had to taste her, feel her beneath his hands. Her body warm, soft and tone. God he wanted her, now, right here. He threw he cane in the backseat so he could explore her body with both hands. He couldn't get enough. It had been too long since he touched someone, but now he couldn't stop. Allison... her name on his lips as he renewed his assault on her.

She was soft and willing and returned his passion, flame for flame. His strong hand clasped over her breast, causing her to cry out with pleasure. He slowly swirled his thumb over the hard bud of her nipple, causing a deep moan to escape her lips. "Greg, please," It was a plea, a cry to stop, or to take her right there. He wasn't sure, but he chose the latter.

He slid his hand under her skirt and caressed her creamy thigh. Slowly he made his way up to cup her ass. "Sweet Jesus, Allison," he moaned when he discovered her lack of panties. She smirked against his lips and kissed him sinfully. He slipped his hand between her legs and tested her readiness, and found her dripping with need. Another moan escaped him and he thrust a finger inside of her.

Allison cried out and tilted her hips to meet his hand. She could feel she was starting to tremble. "Please," she gasped.

He lifted her by the hips and placed her on the back of his '65 'Vett. The cold metal creating an erotic sensation against her heated flesh. She quickly went to work on his belt buckle and then the button and zipper of his pants. She quickly drew then down over his hips, and watched as he sprang out at her.

She was taken back but the sheer size of him. He was huge, hard and ready. Again, she smiled up at him with that sexy smirk of hers that drove him crazy and he closed the distance between them. Grasping her hips, pulling her closer. She wrapped her legs around him and looked him in the eye.

There was a moment of hesitation on his part, a glimpse of the consequence of this action, but he quickly dispelled it. He needed her, now. Her hips firmly in his hands, he thrust forward, impaling her with his shaft.

They both cried out and stilled, letting the sensation wash over them. It was Allison that started to move first, she couldn't help it. The feeling of him buried deep inside her was driving her mad. House quickly followed suit and started to pump into her. His leg forgotten, he moved, pure need and sexual energy flowed through them.

Allison found herself on her back. The car was unyielding, the shape of the emblem would be a permanent mark on her back, but she didn't care. House was slamming into her. His face a mask of concentrating, the lines of strain caused by something other than bitterness and pain. He was beautiful.

She felt the first ripple of her orgasm, squeezing him. He opened his eyes and looked directly into hers. Two more thrusts and they both went over, crying out, never breaking eye contact, until the waves started to subside. It was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced, watching a man like House cum, his body and mind completely at her mercy. Just the thought of it sent a quick shiver and another powerful orgasm ripped through her; he hadn't even moved. She lay on the car, stunned but what just happened. Never in her life had that ever happened to her. She had only reached orgasm a handful of times during sex, and never more than once. Damn that man, he was good at everything, except opening up.

He chucked against her breast, where his head lay. His warm breath made her skin tingle. "You may have to drive, I think you broke me." he muttered.

"I think you severed my spine with this emblem, so I'm not sure it would be a wise choice." she joked, giving him the space he needed to withdraw from her and not hurt her feelings. He winced as he pulled his pants up, trying to right his clothes. "You ok?" she asked

"Yeah," he told her. He lied of course, it hurt like hell. The pain was intense, but well worth it. He willed his hands to not shake while he opened the bottle of Vicodin, popping two instead of his normal one. She noticed, but didn't say anything. She reached in the backseat and handed him his cane. He nodded and the opened her door for her.

Back to distant, typical House, but she now knew the passion he kept well hidden. She also knew now how to bring it out. Allison smiled to herself all the way home.


End file.
